Sapo Encantado
by BrunaGA
Summary: James Potter estava disposto a conquistar Lily Evans.
1. Capítulo 1

Lily Evans acordou cedo. Mais cedo e mais estressada que o normal. Não passava das oito da manhã, de sábado, e Marlene e Alice estavam fazendo muito barulho.

Sonolenta, Lily sentou na cama e berrou para Lene, que jogava suas roupas no chão:

- Vocês duas podem, por favor, fazer menos barulho ?!

Marlene se sentou na cama de Lily.

- Lils, eu não tenho roupa !

Alice resmungava algo parecido.

- Roupa para que ? – Perguntou Lily, ainda com sono e estressada.

- Pra festa.

Festa. Tudo se clareou na cabeça de Lily Evans. Domingo a noite, ia ter uma festa. Ela não queria ir, mas sabia que se Marlene e Alice fossem, ela não teria escolha. O problema, de Lily, pelo menos, não era roupa. Não era sapato. Era o acompanhante. Alice ia com Frank, e Marlene com Sirius – embora Lily tivesse tentado convencer a amiga a não aceitar o pedido, não conseguiu.

Lily sabia que era bonita e muitos meninos gostariam de ir à festa com ela. Mas há alguns dias atrás, ela estava decidida a não ir. Então negou todos os pedidos – que foram muitos. Mas agora, todos já tinham um par. Pelo menos foi o que Lily pensou antes de descer para o café da manhã com Marlene e Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily, Marlene e Alice se sentaram na mesa para tomar o café, como de costume. Alice e Marlene falavam sem parar que não tinham roupa para a festa. Por que ? Por que festa ? Como monitora, Lily era completamente contra festas. Ela as achava barulhentas, cheias de gente bêbada e bagunceiras. Para piorar a situação, como se já não bastasse ela ter que ir numa festa, ela teria que ir sozinha. Isso seria uma vergonha, pensou. Depois de ter rejeitado tantos pedidos. Lily estava pensando na festa e o quão ruim seria ir sozinha, quando alguém a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Bom dia, Lily – Remo sentou-se ao lado de uma garota, da Grifinória, claro, e começou uma enorme conversa com ela, depois de Lily lhe responder um educado "bom dia, Remo".

Depois de um educado bom dia de Remo, que Lily considerava seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black se sentou ao lado dela.

- Bom dia, Evans. – Abriu o sorriso que fazia as meninas se apaixonarem cada vez mais. – Já te disseram como você está linda essa manhã ?

- O dia estaria melhor sem você. Sim, já disseram. – Ninguém havia dito nada à Lily. Mordeu sua torrada e começou a conversar com as amigas sobre a festa, quando alguém tocou seu ombro.

- Bom dia, Lírio !

A ruiva revirou os olhos e largou sua torrada.

- É Evans, pra você, Potter.

Alice estava de boca aberta olhando para Frank. Sirius estava babando, olhando para Marlene.

- Marlene, o que você vai usar amanhã a noite ?

- Eu não tenho nada para usar, e...

- Então não use nada. – Sirius disse, dando a risada mais alta da mesa.

- Lils, obrigada por ter tentado me impedir de ir na festa com Sirius "repugnante" Black.

- Eu tentei te avisar...

No mesmo instante, _Severo Snape chegou por trás de Lily, assustando a ruiva._

_ - Lily, gostaria de ir na festa comigo ?_

_ Os oleosos cabelos escuros caíam nos olhos de Severo. Lily e ele eram amigos há alguns anos, mas no dia anterior, o amigo a chamara de "sangue ruim", o que foi uma grande ofensa. Lily queria ir acompanhada à festa, mas não acompanhada por Severo Snape. Pensou em recusar, quando viu a cara de Potter. A boca estava mais aberta que a de Alice quando viu Frank, e babava mais do que Sirius olhando para Marlene (olhava e babava até agora)._

_ - Seria um grande prazer. – Disse a ruiva, sorridente, como se ir na festa com Severo Snape fosse a melhor coisa do mundo._

_ Os olhos de Snape brilharam._

_ - Certo, então. Até. – Dito isso, ele voltou para sua mesa._

_ Inconformado, James Potter, sentado entre Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, cutucou o amigo e cochichou:_

_ - A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa._

_ Sirius, que não prestava atenção em nada, exceto Marlene McKinnon, ignorou completamente o amigo._

_ James deu um tapa em seu braço, fazendo as pessoas ao redor olharem._

_ - Padfoot, eu estou falando com você ! – James gesticulava e gritava, fazendo com que os olhares se mantivessem ali._

_ Saindo de seus devaneios, Sirius Black voltou à realidade._

_ - Prongs, tá tudo bem ? _

_ James esperou um tempo, para que as pessoas voltassem a fazer o que estavam fazendo, antes de se virar para o amigo, e cochichar novamente:_

_ - A Lily vai na festa com o Ranhoso._

_ Sirius enfiou uma torrada inteira na boca, depois de responder à James:_

_ - Porque você foi um babaca, que não convidou ela antes. _

_ Lily Evans, sem prestar atenção nos marotos, se levantou, e junto com Marlene e Alice, foi para a Sala Comunal. _

_ Enquanto as meninas partiam, James ficou olhando para Lily. Sabia que não conseguiria nada da ruiva se continuasse agindo daquela maneira. Estava disposto a mudar, jurando que na manhã seguinte seria um James Potter diferente._

_ Mas apenas na manhã seguinte, porque aquele dia estava parado demais, e merecia algumas bombas de bosta nos corredores._


	3. Chapter 3

Lily aceitou sair com James e eles estavam andando felizes como nunca. Lily não havia brigado com ele uma só vez, e ele não havia feito nada que desse motivos para a ruiva brigar com ele. Todos olhavam felizes para eles: eram o casal perfeito. Se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória e James se aproximou de Lily. Sentiu a respiração da ruiva muito próxima de seu rosto. Estavam muito perto quando... "QUANTAS VEZES EU JÁ FALEI PARA VOCÊ NÃO DEIXAR TOALHA MOLHADA EM CIMA DA CAMA, SIRIUS ?"

James Potter acordou querendo morrer. Num minuto estava quase beijando Lily Evans, no outro, Remo Lupin gritava com Sirius.

- Moony, calma. – Sirius disse, pegando a toalha de cima da cama e levando-a ao banheiro – Você vai ter rugas cedo.

- Você me acordou, Remo. – disse James, sentando-se na cama. Foi um sonho. Um sonho.

- Desculpe, James. Mas é que eu acordei mais cedo pra estudar na biblioteca com a Dorcas e quando acordo, vejo que o Sirius deixou a toalha molhada na cama. – Remo pegou uma pilha de livros, na opinião de James muito mais que o necessário, e foi andando em direção à saída do dormitório – De novo. Ele sempre faz isso. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

James se deitou novamente. Ele queria que fosse real. Queria que Lily Evans amasse ele como ele ama ela.

Sirius voltou e encontrou o amigo deitado na cama, com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro.

- Que foi, Prongs ?

Com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro, James disse:

- Eu quero conquistar a Lily, Sirius. Mas pessoas como nós, não ficam com pessoas como a Lily ou a Marlene.

Passando a mão nos cabelos, Sirius disse:

- Errado. Pessoas como eu ficam com quem elas quiserem.

James se levantou, e passado alguns minutos estava pronto para descer para o café.

- Padfoot, prepare-se para conhecer outro eu. Um que meu Lírio vai chamar de James. – James Potter abriu o sorriso convencido como de costume, sorriu para o espelho e saiu do dormitório, acompanhado por Sirius Black.

Passaram pela Sala Comunal, onde nada de diferente aconteceu. As meninas sorriam e davam risadinhas olhando para Sirius, e, algumas vezes, para James.

Chegando à mesa da Grifinória, Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Lily, que estava de frente para Marlene. James sentou-se em frente à Alice, ao lado de Sirius. Remo estava na biblioteca estudando com Dorcas.

Sirius deu o habitual "Bom dia, Evans" de sempre e ficou olhando para Marlene, como James sabia, acabaria por virar um costume também.

Ao invés de provocar a ruiva, como James sempre fazia, ele disse:

- Bom dia, Lily. – Antes que ela pudesse dizer "É Evans pra você, Potter", James continuou – Você poderia me ajudar com DCAT essa semana ? Por favor ? – Tentou imitar a cara de cachorrinho sem dono de Sirius. Talvez, com algum sucesso.

Lily ficou encarando o maroto por algum tempo. Finalmente, depois de longos minutos de total silêncio entre eles, ela finalmente disse:

- Não sei, Potter. Vou pensar a respeito. – Dito, Lily voltou a tomar seu café.

Em baixo da mesa, James e Sirius trocaram um aperto de mão.

James podia jurar que ouviu o amigo sussurrar "James ?".


	4. Chapter 4

James Potter não era aluno exemplo. Estava longe disso. Muito longe. Talvez ele realmente estivesse precisando de ajuda em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Lily decidiu que ajudaria o maroto. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e concluiu que o vestido de Marlene ficara bonito nela. _Como elas não tem roupa ?_, pensou Lily. Provou os sapatos, que eram de Alice, e serviram perfeitamente em Lily. Por um momento, Lily estivera ansiosa pela festa. Iria com Severo Snape. _Eca_. Mas iria com ele para irritar Potter. Por que se importava com isso ? _Eca_.

Achou que o vestido e os sapatos combinaram muito bem. Tirou ambos e vestiu o uniforme de Hogwarts. Alice e Marlene já haviam descido, deixando Lily para provar mais de dez vestidos. _E elas ainda dizem que não tem roupa_.

Desceu as escadas do dormitório, passando pela Sala Comunal. Tudo estava normal por lá, exceto pelas meninas comentando sobre roupas. Lily não entendia e achou que nunca entenderia a fascinação delas por roupas.

Quando chegou à mesa da Grifinória, percebeu que as pessoas olhavam demais para o canto que ela, Marlene e Alice costumavam se sentar, infelizmente, junto com os marotos. Lily se perguntava porque tantos olhares, até ver Sirius e Marlene abraçados, lado a lado. E Potter não estava lá. Nem Alice. Algo estava errado. Lily sentou-se ao lado de Remo, em frente ao mais novo casal, Sirius e Marlene.

Olhando para Marlene, Lily perguntou:

- Algo que queira me contar, Lene ?

Marlene fez cara de desentendida e disse que não. Que estava tudo bem.

Lily achou melhor não insistir no assunto. Mesmo porque estava óbvio. Virou-se para Remo:

- Então, se divertiu com a Dorcas ?

O maroto abaixou o livro de herbologia e olhou para Lily.

- Bastante. Nós vamos juntos ao baile.

Lily precisou de um tempo para processar tanta coisa. Potter e Alice não estavam lá. Sirius e Marlene estavam namorando. Remo iria a uma festa. E ela também.

De repente, Severo Snape pede licença à Remo e se senta ao lado de Lily. Sirius e Marlene focam toda sua atenção neles, para infelicidade de Lily.

- Bom dia, Severo. – Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Eu não quero só ir ao baile com você.

- O que você... – Como num filme, mas não como Lily esperava, Severo Snape a calou com um beijo.

O dia realmente estava estranho.


	5. Chapter 5

_Estava nervosa. Com um pouco de medo, talvez. Sentiu muitos olhares nela. Ouvia as pessoas falando baixinho. Quando as amigas passaram pelo Chapéu Seletor, Lily achou que seria normal. Que seria interessante. Agora, lá estava ela. Tão nervosa que não prestava atenção nas palavras de ninguém. Queria descer logo dali, onde estava ao alcance dos olhares de todos. _

_Sentiu um alívio quando ouviu o chapéu gritar "Grifinória"._

_A professora tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça, e ela se levantou indo em direção à sua mesa. Todos aplaudiram. Escolheu um lugar na mesa perto de suas novas amigas. Ao seu lado, um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanho esverdeados, com óculos redondos disse:_

_- Meu nome é James Potter._

_- Eu sou Lily Evans. – A ruiva sorriu, de cabeça erguida._

_Ela percebeu que na mesa da Sonserina, um garoto de cabelos oleosos olhava triste para ela._

Potter não estava lá. Nem Alice. E Sirius e Marlene estavam namorando. Lily ainda não havia processado a última informação.

_Tudo bem_, pensou. _Foi só um beijo._

Remo Lupin, um pouco afastado por causa de Severo, observava com a expressão chocada.

Marlene se soltou dos braços do _namorado_ e saiu andando. Sirius parecia surpreso. Severo olhou para Lily e disse:

- Eu queria que nós fossemos mais que amigos...

Definitivamente, aquela não era a melhor maneira de pedir Lily Evans em namoro.

Sem saber o que fazer, Lily levantou e saiu correndo, deixando o sonserino com os dois marotos.

Correu em direção à saída do Salão Principal, fazendo com que os olhares se fixassem nela.

_Eles estão olhando porque você está correndo, _pensou. Mas todos tinham visto.

Lily entrou na Sala Comunal, onde Marlene contava à James sobre o beijo.

Ele olhou para ela com a expressão séria:

- É verdade ? – Nos olhos do maroto, Lily viu tristeza. Pela primeira vez, ela viu James Potter sério, se dirigindo à ela.

Queria chorar. Ela se odiava naquele momento. E odiava Snape.

Correu para os braços de James, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo. _Já beijei Severo Snape, por que não abraçar o Potter ?_

Resmungou um "sim".

Marlene abraçou Lily, dizendo que a culpa não era dela.

Ela sabia que não. O amigo simplesmente a beijou, sem a permissão dela.

Lily havia desperdiçado seu primeiro beijo com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o garoto que a chamara de Sangue Ruim um tempo atrás.

- Potter... – disse ela, soluçando, com a cabeça no ombro de James, que passava a mão nos cabelos lisos de Lily.

- Tá tudo bem, Lily... – Ele encostou a cabeça dele na dela.

- Potter, eu não vou mais à festa com ele...

- Vamos juntos ?

James viu o sorriso no rosto de Marlene, e por um momento não compreendeu.

Ela saiu da Sala Comunal, voltando para a mesa da Grifinória.

Chegando lá, Sirius Black e Severo Snape discutiam tão alto, que todos estavam prestando atenção.

Marlene cutucou o sonserino e falou:

- Você não devia ter feito isso – deu um tapa no rosto dele, fazendo os olhos de Remo esbugalharem, e Sirius sorriu para a namorada.

Envergonhado, Severo Snape deixou o Salão Principal.

Marlene gritou que as pessoas voltassem a fazer o que estavam fazendo, que tudo estava certo.

Quando se sentou, Remo disse:

- Como está a Lily ?

- O James chamou ela para ir à festa com ele... Aí eu saí.

Sirius, que olhava Snape de afastando, comentou:

- Marlene, aquilo foi demais.

- Obrigada – ela disse com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto.

Quase na hora da festa, Lily e Marlene estavam se arrumando, quando Alice entrou correndo no dormitório.

- Estava estudando com Frank... – olhando para Lily, continuou – E quando cheguei na Sala Comunal, James e Remo estavam comentando sobre algum beijo...

_Como assim, estavam comentando ?_

Lily contou sobre Severo, deixando Alice boquiaberta.

- O Ranhoso ?

- Vocês poderiam, por favor, tratar ele normal ?

Marlene terminou de se arrumar, e antes de descer, disse:

- Lils, não sei por que você defende ele... Ele é um babaca.

- Você está passando muito tempo com o Sirius, Marlene.

Alice, que pareceu voltar do choque apenas agora, comentou:

- Lene, falando nele... onde você vai com um vestido curto assim ?

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- É o que tem pra hoje. – Dito, ela saiu do quarto.

_Vou agir certo com ela_, pensou. James Potter estava nervoso. Não estaria, se estivesse indo com uma garota qualquer. Mas estava indo com Lily Evans. A garota de seus sonhos. Frank estava sentado ao lado de James segurando uma rosa vermelha nas mãos, Remo e Dorcas conversavam sobre plantas, enquanto Sirius e Marlene conversavam sobre "as outras meninas".

James encarava os sapatos, nervoso.

Ele seria diferente aquela noite. Ele teve mais certeza disso quando viu Lily Evans descer as escadas.

James levantou, enxugou as mãos suadas na calça e abraçou Lily.

Ela não correspondeu o abraço, soltando os braços dele.

- Potter, quem você pensa que é pra me abraçar ?

Ele olhou nos olhos da ruiva e disse:

- Você não vai se arrepender de ir ao baile comigo.

Um a um, os casais foram saindo da Sala Comunal.

Sirius e Marlene na frente de todos, logo atrás Frank e Alice, depois Remo e Dorcas, James e Lily, e o restante.

Quando saíram da Sala Comunal, Severo Snape esperava por Lily na porta.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily apertou a mão de James quando viu Severo Snape na porta da Sala Comunal.

_O que ele quer comigo ?_

Durante um tempo, ninguém falou nada. Lily apertava a mão de James e olhava para os pés, enquanto ele observava Severo olhando fixamente para a ruiva.

De repente, Remo veio ao encontro deles, acompanhado por Dorcas. Os longos cabelos cacheados estavam presos num coque. Ela parecia insegura.

Olhando para Snape, Remo perguntou:

- Está tudo bem ?

Ranhoso encarou Remo por algum tempo, depois olhou para Lily:

- Eu preciso falar com você. – Vendo o olhar de James para Lily, continuou – Somente nós dois.

James olhou para Lily como se esperasse uma resposta, até ela responder:

- Certo. – Soltou a mão do maroto e saiu com Severo Snape.

James e Remo ficaram se encarando por um tempo, ambos imaginando o que o Ranhoso queria.

* * *

O que você faria se andasse com pessoas muito bonitas, mas não fosse uma delas ?

E, se além disso, você não fosse tão inteligente como elas ?

Essas questões passavam várias vezes pela cabeça de Pedro Pettigrew.

Pela 10° vez, o maroto se olhou no espelho, de frente.

Diferente de James, Pedro era baixinho e gordinho. Diferente de Sirius, Pedro era feio.

As meninas olhavam para ele. E falavam com ele. Quando queriam alguma coisa com James ou Sirius, ou até mesmo Remo.

Pedro não tinha muitas qualidades. Não que as meninas reparassem.

Ele se olhou no espelho, de perfil, onde teve certeza que não devia mais ligar para o espelho.

Um dia seria tão inteligente quanto Remo, tão habilidoso quanto James e tão conquistador quanto Sirius.

Mas sabia que esse ainda não era o dia.

Trocou as vestes de Hogwarts pela roupa social. Talvez não estivesse, mas se sentia bonito.

Pegou a rosa que deixara na cabeceira da cama e saiu do dormitório.

Os alunos não estavam mais lá. _Eles já desceram, eu me atrasei._

Pedro saiu correndo para tentar chegar cedo à festa.

Quando estava andando em direção ao Salão Principal, ouviu vozes conhecidas.

"Eu não gosto de você..."

"Por favor, eu mereço uma chance..."

"Não, não tem chance !"

"Por favor..."

Passos de garota, Rabicho sabia pelo barulho dos sapatos, vieram em sua direção, à caminho do baile.

Ele saiu silenciosamente de lá.

Quando entrou no Salão Principal, tudo estava lindo. Muito arrumado.

Remo e Dorcas comiam alguns doces numa mesa próxima à entrada, e conversavam felizmente.

James e Lily, Rabicho chegou mais perto para ver se era mesmo Lily Evans, dançavam juntos.

Como não queria ficar sozinho lá, Rabicho perguntou à uma garota do quinto ano se ela gostaria de dançar com ele.

Ele estendeu a rosa à garota e dançaram juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

Eram onze da manhã quando Lily puxava os cobertores de Alice e Marlene da cama.

Alice resmungou alguma coisa e virou para o outro lado, voltando a dormir.

Marlene se sentou na cama, e olhando para Lily, disse:

- Para alguém que "odeia" o James, até que vocês estavam se dando bem ontem.

Bailes mexiam um pouco com a cabeça de Lily. Mas esse baile mexeu muito com a cabeça da ruiva. Ela dançou com James Potter durante muito tempo. _Com o Potter. O único jeito de cair de nível seria dançando com o Black. _Lily não costumava ser muito legal com James – todos de Hogwarts sabiam, devido aos constantes escândalos da ruiva.

- Obrigada. Mas foi apenas ontem. E hoje... – Lily percebendo a cara de Marlene, adiantou – eu não vou ser tão legal. Nós vamos estudar DCAT na biblioteca às... – checou as horas – AGORA ! – Desesperada, Lily pegou os livros e suas anotações e saiu apressada do dormitório, deixando Marlene sonolenta na cama, e Alice dormindo profundamente.

Marlene levantou, se arrumou e desceu as escadas.

Planejava ir tomar café e depois ficar no jardim perto do lago, já que teriam a maior parte dos tempos livres aquele dia.

As mesas do Salão Principal estavam quase fazia, não fossem os alunos que saíram cedo do baile – como Lily. Mas Marlene estava ainda com sono. Porém, quando acordada, não conseguia voltar a dormir.

Resmungou.

Ela pegou alguma coisa para comer, quando sentiu alguém sussurrar "eu te amo" no ouvido dela.

Marlene deu um abraço apertado em Sirius, que estranhou a ação, porém não disse nada. Os dois conversaram durante algum tempo. Foi então que Marlene pediu para que Sirius pegasse alguma coisa dela que havia caído no chão.

O maroto abaixou a cabeça para procurar, quando Marlene esvaziou um copo cheio de suco de abóbora na cabeça de Sirius. Ela chegou perto dele, e sussurrou: "Eu te odeio".

_Marlene McKinnon levantou e saiu andando do Salão Principal, com muita naturalidade._


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius virou para o outro lado. Estava tarde, os amigos dormiam e o quarto estava escuro. _Seria muita falta de educação acordar o Prongs agora ?_ Embora não fosse a pessoa mais educada do mundo, Sirius achou que seria.

Fechou os olhos novamente e esperou cair no sono. Não conseguiu. Havia horas ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Marlene.

Como pôde ser tão burro ? Quando ele estava com uma menina que realmente gostava, que as coisas poderiam dar certo, ele arruina tudo.

_Sirius idiota, idiota, idiota !_

Queria pedir desculpas à Marlene. Dizer que sentia muito. Mas ela não queria ouvi-lo. Ele precisava estragar as coisas na noite do baile ? Marlene havia saído para buscar sua bolsa, e quando voltou, Sirius estava com outra.

_Fui realmente um idiota._

Sirius entenderia se Marlene não o perdoasse. Afinal, ele era um completo idiota.

* * *

Remo entrou na Sala Comunal segurando uma pilha de livros e quase a deixou cair quando viu James com a cabeça no colo de Lily, mexendo nos longos cabelos da ruiva.

Remo ficou parado, olhando para eles. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Devia ser só mais um sonho, no qual ele acordaria caindo de algum lugar muito alto.

James, percebendo o amigo parado, levantou e cabeça e falou:

- Achou que eu nunca conseguiria ?

- Não conseguiu muito ainda, Potter. – Lily puxou o maroto pelos cabelos, fazendo com que ele voltasse a se deitar no colo dela.

Remo, ainda indignado, se sentou na poltrona ao lado, em frente à lareira.

- Lily, se não se importa, o que o Snape queria com você, domingo ?

- Me pedir em namoro... – Lily revirou os olhos.

James abafou uma risada.

- Ele queria minha ruiva, Aluado !

Lily lançou um olhar severo para James.

- "Sua" ruiva, Potter ?

- Desculpa, Lírio... Eu quis dizer, que ele queria minha namorada.

Lily riu e começou a mexer nos cabelos de James.

Remo ainda lia o livro, quando Sirius desceu as escadas do dormitório, resmungando:

- Eu sou uma pessoa linda – se jogou no sofá mais próximo dos amigos – e terrível !

- O que houve, Black ? – Lily perguntou, olhando curiosa para o maroto.

- A Marlene... a gente terminou.

- O que você fez ? – Remo fechou o livro, deixando-o de lado.

- Beijei outra menina no baile. – Sirius mexia compulsivamente no cabelo.

- Padfoot, eu acho que você precisa dormir um pouco.

- Não estou com sono, Prongs...

James levantou, puxando o amigo pelo braço.

Assistindo a insistência de James para levar Sirius para o dormitório, Lily e Remo ficaram na Sala Comunal.

- Fico feliz por vocês, Lily. – o maroto sorriu para a ruiva.

- Obrigada, Remo. E como andam as coisas entre você e a Dorcas ?

- Está indo. – ele riu – Nós vamos estudar na biblioteca sábado a tarde.

- Eu me apaixonei pelo Potter no baile. É estranho, não é ? Logo pelo Potter. Acho que foi o sorriso dele.

Remo fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ele gosta muito de você, Lily.

A ruiva olhou rapidamente para as escadas, e vendo que não vinha ninguém, disse:

- E eu também gosto muito dele.

Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que Remo disse:

- Onde você acha que Marlene está ? O Sirius ficou dormindo durante todo o café da manhã, e nem sinal da Lene.

- Ela disse que ficaria no jardim. Queria ficar sozinha.

- Eu não culpo o Sirius. – vendo a expressão de Lily, Remo continuou – Lily, nós dois sabemos que ele não é muito "namorável".

Lily riu.

- A Marlene gosta muito dele.

- Ele também gosta dela... Só é um pouco impulsivo.

- Eu espero que eles voltem... Ela estava feliz com ele.

- Ele estava feliz com ela...

Nesse momento, James desceu as escadas.

- Eu presenciei algo quase impossível. Aliás, – voltou a deitar no colo da namorada – eu achava que era impossível.

- O que foi ? – Lily perguntou.

- O Sirius, no dormitório, chorando por causa da Marlene.

Remo riu. Ele levantou e foi em direção ao quarto.

James e Lily, ambos conhecendo bem Remo Lupin, não precisavam perguntar. Sabiam que ele estava indo ajudar o amigo.

Lily achava os marotos meio estúpidos às vezes, mas eles eram unidos.

* * *

**Notas:**

**- Esse capítulo não ficou muito grande, eu sei. Mas gente, eu escrevi ele numa quinta à noite. Sem muita criatividade. Mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado.**

**- Os capítulos não tem um tamanho médio. Depende do assunto, do personagem que aparece mais, e da minha criatividade. E eu não sei quantos capítulos terá a fic.**

**Gostaria de agradecer à Evellyn Rodrigues** **e ssssammm por estarem acompanhando e deixando reviews.**

**É isso.**

**QueentheNorth**


	9. Chapter 9

A única pessoa em Hogwarts com um ego maior que o de Marlene McKinnon, era Sirius Black.

Todos sabiam disso, e achavam que eles nunca ficariam juntos, por essa razão.

Marlene estava em baixo de um enorme carvalho no jardim de Hogwarts pensando no que Sirius fizera. E se ela devia perdoá-lo ou não.

Parado um pouco longe de onde Marlene estava, Sirius segurava um buquê de rosas vermelhas e uma caixa de bombons – um pouco trouxa na opinião dele, mas segundo Remo, funcionava. Sirius nunca fora tão inseguro em relação à uma garota. Porque ele nunca amou de verdade alguma delas.

Ele sabia que Marlene não era como as outras. Não aos olhos dele.

O maroto sentou na grama e ficou olhando Marlene McKinnon mexer nos cabelos pretos durante um tempo._ Tão linda. _

_ Como pude ser tão burro ?_

Fechou os olhos e levantou. Andou olhando para o chão. Parecia um caminho infinito.

Quando parou, estava em frente ao carvalho. Marlene com os pensamentos em outro lugar, porque não reparou em Sirius.

Ele sentou ao lado dela, fazendo-a assustar.

- Marlene, eu...

Naquele dia, a última coisa que o maroto viu, foi Marlene erguendo a mão.

* * *

James assoprava e os cabelos de Lily voavam para trás.

- Lírio, você nunca vai me chamar de James ?

Ela riu.

- Talvez um dia, Potter.

Uma brisa suave entrou pela janela.

O professor não parava de contar sobre coisas que aparentemente nenhum dos alunos ali queria saber.

Havia mais de vinte minutos, James estava virado para o lado assoprando na direção de Lily, que tentava prestar atenção. Embora ela também não parecesse muito interessada.

Lily estava pensando no seu relacionamento com Potter. Ele era irritante às vezes. Como por exemplo, naquele momento assoprando na direção dela, havia um bom tempo.

Mas eram os pequenos detalhes que faziam James ter conquistado o coração da ruiva.

Ela se virou para o namorado, e apenas sorriu. Ele sorriu de volta, e Lily pensou: "_Eu amo você, James_".

* * *

**Nota:**

**Capítulo SUPER pequeno, eu sei. **

**Mas eu não ia escrever nada hoje, mas resolvi escrever. **

**Amanhã, talvez, ou posto o capítulo 10, que vai ser bem maior. **

**Esse capítulo não tem nada de muito importante, eu não planejava ele, simplesmente fui escrevendo. Só pra distrair mesmo.**

**Só isso,**

**QueentheNorth **


	10. Último capítulo

James mexia nos cabelos de Lily enquanto falava do jogo da Grifinória contra Sonserina.

Remus e Dorcas estavam estudando História da Magia havia bastante tempo, e Alice e Frank comiam Sapos de Chocolate.

Marlene olhava para os amigos. Finalmente Lily e Potter estavam juntos. Alice e Frank eram algo tão certo que ninguém duvidava que não ficariam juntos. Remus e Dorcas estavam dando certo, enquanto não brigavam.

Diferente de Marlene e Sirius. Ambos sabiam que não eram tão errados juntos, porém impossíveis.

Os dois eram arrogantes e se achavam bons demais para o outro.

Os opostos se atraem, os diferentes se completam, e os iguais, do ponto de vista de Sirius e Marlene, são impossíveis. Mas só os impossíveis são capazes de fazer o impossível.

* * *

**Antes tarde do que nunca, hehe.**

**No final do capítulo 9 eu disse que o capítulo 10 seria grande e tals.**

**Maaas eu resolvi terminar a fanfic aqui. **

**A próxima eu pretendo fazer Sirius/Marlene (shippo demais !)**

**Muito obrigada pra quem leu a fanfic, acompanhou, deixou reviews e favoritou.**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Minhas próximas fanfics** **serão nesse estilo, porém não tão demoradas como essa, espero kkk**

**É isso,**

**QueentheNorth **


End file.
